MLPCVTFQ DVD Collection
Gallery Ami White and The Seven Heroes (1937) DVD.png The Wizard of Oz (1939).png Starella (1950).png Anne in Wonderland (1951).png Danny Pan (1953).png Amy and The Sonic (1955).png Sleeping Rose Cinderella (1959).png 101 Animals (1961).png The Sword in The Stone.png How the Discord Stole Christmas (1966).png MLPCVTFQ's The Jungle Book (1967).png The AristoCrossovers (1970).png MLPCVTFQ's Journey Back to Oz (1972).png Justforkix Hood (1973).png Amy's Nest (1973) DVD.png The Many Adventures of Bloo the Imaginary Friends (1977).png MLPCVTFQ's The Rescuers (1977).png The Hedgehog and The Dog (1981).png The Secret Of NIMH (1982).png The Great Gaul Detective (1986).png An American Tail Poster.png The Brave Little Fly (1987).png Pupert and Company (1988).png The Crossover Before Time (MLPCV's Version).png The Little Mer-Loud 1 (1989).png All Hazbins Go to Heaven (1989).png The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (MLPCVTFQ's Version).png The Hero Prince (1990).png The Prince and The Pauper.png Beauty & The Werewolf (1991) DVD.octet-stream.png An American Tale- Pupert Goes West (1991).png Shaneladdin (1992).png FernGully The Last Rainforest (1992)-0.png Rock-A-Blitzo (1992).png Ponies Park (1993) VHS Cassete film-2.png We're Back An Animal's Story.png MLPCVTFQ's HOCUS POCUS (1993).png MLPCVTFQ's The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993).png Shaneladdin II The Return of Black Hat (1994).png The Hero King (1994).png The Alicorn Princess (1994) Poster.png MLPCVTFQ's The Pagemaster (1994).png Laceylina (1995).png Ashihontas (1995) Poster.png Shining Armorto (1995).png MLPCVTFQ's Cartoon Story (1995).png The Pebble and The Snake (1995) Poster.png MLPCVTFQ's Jumanji (1995).png The Human of Notre Dame (1996).png All Hazbins Go To Heaven 2 (1996).png Shaneladdin III The King of Thieves (1996).png Space Jam (1996) Poster.png Tomcules.png Starstasia (1997).png Bird Don't Dance (1997).png Beauty and The Werewolf- The Enchanted Christmas (1997).png The Lost World Ponies Park (1997) VHS Cassete film.png The Alicorn Princess 2 Escape from Castle Mountain (1997).png Wendylan (1998).png MLPCVTFQ's Quest for Camelot (1998).png A Cartoon's Life (1998).png Ashihontas II Journey to a New World (1998).png Beauty and The Werewolf 3- Agent Xero's Magic World (1998).png The Hero King II Leo's Pride (1998) Poster.png Animatedz (1998).png An All Hazbins Carol (1998)-2.png The Secret of NIMH 2- Favireton to the Rescue (1998).png Alebrije -Doo Zombie Island (1998).png FernGully II- The Magic Rescue (1998).png The Alicorn Princess III- The Mysterie of Enchanted Treasure (1998).png The Brave Little Fly Goes to Mars (1998).png The Rugrats Movie (MLPCVTFQ's Version).png MLPCVTFQ's Bobbyzan (1999).png Alebrije doo 2.png MLPCVTFQ's Cartoon Story 2 (1999).png Discord the Magnificent (1999).png The Brave Little Fly to the Rescue (1999).png Character (Dinosaur) (2000).png The Little Mer-Loud II- Return to the Sea (2000).png MLPCVTFQ's The Scientist's New Groove (2000).png Alebrije -Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000).png Discord (Shrek) (2001).png Cartoons, Inc. (2001) DVD Cover.png Amy and the Sonic II- Sonic Jr.'s Adventure (2001).png Help I'm a Creature (2001).png Ponies Park 3 (2001) VHS Cassete film-0.png Alebrije -Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001 film).png Atlantis; The Lost Empire (2001).png Starella 2- Dreams Come True (2002).png The Powerpuff Girls Movie (MLPCVTFQ's Version) Poster.png Mabel & Razmo (2002).png The Human of Notre Dame II (2002).png Bobbyzan and Lori (2002).png Japanese Age Poster.png Alebrije-Doo the Movie.png Brother Dinosaur (2003)-0.png MLPCVTFQ's The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Poster.png 101 Animals 2 Young SpongeBob's London Adventure (2003).png Finding Tuck (2003).png Looney Tunes Back in Action (2003)-0.png The Hero King 1 12 (2004).png Discord (Shrek) 2.png Robot Tale (2004).png Wendylan II Poster 1.png MLPCVTFQ's The Incredibles (2004) Poster.png Dipper, Razmo and Radicles The Three Musketeers (2004).png Mr. Woop Man (Valiant; 2005).png Madagascar (MLPCVTFQ's Version).png